


Magical Mayhem

by yaoigirl22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd is ALIVE, But still his lovable creepy self, Gen, Grey Peter, I’m in denial about his death, Kind of Sorta Cross Over, Magic Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Feels, Past Lives, because just like with Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teenager looked at Derek who looked five seconds away from tying him to the chair and calling everyone, Stiles’s first thought was where would Derek get the rope, his second thought was he was pretty sure the Werewolf had some in the trunk of his car. His third thought was why did Derek have rope in the trunk of his car, his fourth thought was that Derek looked closer and closer to getting said rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, here’s another fic, it’s Stiles-centric. Also, this takes place a year after S03E10, Boyd is still alive because just like with Severus Snape, I’m in denial about his death lol! I would also like to say is this fic is kind of sorta a crossover (I’ll let you guess which fandom it is :P), I say kind of sorta because I don’t follow much of the timeline, and this fic is NOT SLASH! All will be explained in later chapters.
> 
> Now that is all done, enjoy!

_He wiggled his toes into the dirt, giggling at the playful tingle he got from the earth –“Magic” is Papa would always said-, behind him his Papa hummed happily as he picked the herbs his grandfather had asked for. Not far his Uncles kept watch for any dangers. A butterfly landed on his nose, it tickled and made him laugh gaining his Papa’s attention._

_“What are you doing over there?” his Papa said, smiling and eyes dancing._

It took Stiles a while to figure out what woke him, first he thought it was the strange dream he had, or perhaps Mr. Creepy Alpha had crawled through his window again, it was only when he felt as though someone was trying to drill their way out of head that he realized what it was.

A headache.

A massive oh-my-god I’m dying! headache.

With a groan – that sounded too much like a whimper- Stiles rolled out of bed and made a beeline to the bathroom, once there he opened up the medicine cabinet and took out the pain relievers. He swallowed them dry and made his way back to his room, once there he bypassed his bed and headed straight for his laptop on the desk, he knew from experience he wasn’t getting any more sleep tonight. Though he did glance at the clock once the laptop was on.

2am.

With an inward sigh, Stiles pulled up his report that wasn’t due for another week and got to work.

It was 7am when his alarm went off, Stiles saved his work and shut down his laptop before going over to shut off his phone, the teen debated on whether or not he wanted to deal with a cold shower just to wash off the fatigue he felt. Deciding that yes, taking a cold shower was worth not falling face first in his lunch, Stiles grabbed his clothes (he learned his lesson after walking in his room naked and discovering Peter lodging in his bed. Never. Again.), and headed to the bathroom.

By the time he was done and headed downstairs to the kitchen, his Dad was already dressed, a bowl of cereal and orange juice was waiting for him.

“Morning” Stiles yawned escaping him.

Jeremy looked up from the paper he was reading to return the greeting only to stop short at the sight of his son.

“Didn’t sleep again?” the Sheriff asked.

Stiles shrugged, grinning when his dad gave him a look.

“Stiles—”

“Oh look Coco Pebbles!”

“Stiles!”

Cheeks stuff full of milk and cereal, the teen looked up at his father.

“Chew and swallow son” Jeremy sighed.

Stiles does just that, then grinned at his Dad, who doesn’t look very impressed.

“We’re gonna have to talk about it eventually” Jeremy said.

“There’s nothing to talk about” Stiles said, before stuffing a big spoonful in his mouth.

Jeremy merely waited, a brow going up when his son started to deliberately chew slowly, “Just so you know, I don’t go in until the evening, and I **_can_** call the school and tell them you’re not coming in today, and we both know what the results of **_that_** call will bring”

Stiles winced at the thought, before swallowing, “….Sooooo, I’ve been having a little trouble sleeping for a few days”.

“It’s been two weeks”

“Okay, a lot”

“Stiles”

And there was that tone, the one that his Dad used when he was getting at the end of his rope and was in a desperate need for more, that tone always made guilt swell up in him. It didn’t help that Stiles promised he’d be more honest with his Dad after last year’s The Incident.

“I’ve been having dreams” Stiles then said pushing his spoon around in his milk.

“About---?”

“No, they’re not nightmares just dreams, they always wake me up and I always have a headache”

Stiles did not need to look up to know his Dad was giving the Look for not telling him about said headaches.

“These headaches—”

“Nothing too bad, don‘t look at me like that they’re not! They stop after a while, but I just can’t go back to sleep”

Stiles was **_not_** mentioning the fact that the headaches were taking **_longer_** to stop, admitting that was just asking for an unneeded trip to the doctor and a **_really_** unneeded visit from the resident wolf pack.

Stiles blinked when a warm hand placed itself on his head, he looked up at his Dad.

“Okay” Jeremy said a small smile, “okay, I believe you. Now hurry up and eat your food or you’ll be late for school”.

Stile watched his Dad leave, before going back to his cereal.

That had been too easy.

**_~.~_ **

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He was right it had been too easy.

Silently cursing his Dad for being a snitch, Stiles continued his way to class, Scott following behind him.

“Stiles”

“It’s nothing Scott”

“Your Dad says you’re getting headaches”

“My Dad is a lying lair who lies, and is getting his phone privileges revoked”

“Stiles”

 _“Darn almost made it!”_ Stiles thought as his arm was grabbed and he was pulled away from the classroom door.

“I’m serious” Scott said, “why man?”

“What is there to tell?” Stiles sighed, “it’s not like you can stop the headaches or the dreams”

“There are dreams too?!”

Crap.

“Look, can we not talk about this now?” Stiles said, tilting his head questioningly toward the door, thanking whatever deity was listening when  the bell ranged singling that class was about to start.

The look on Scott’s face told him that the Alpha wanted to talk right now screw the bell, luckily the commitment the other teen made to himself to do better in school was still going and Stiles was spared a very uncomfortable conversation…for now anyway.

“Hello class”

Stiles paused in his hunting for a pen, his body seeming to freeze.

_“That voice”_

Slowly he looked up and at the front desk, leaning back against it with his arms and legs cross was their new substitute teacher, the man was muscular with long curly blonde hair that stopped just at his shoulders, with matching thick stubble and a mustache.

 “I’m you substitute teacher, Leon Pendragon”

Most of the students were distracted by the man’s English accent and weird last name to notice that the man’s stormy blue eyes never once strayed away from Stiles’s frozen form, or the way the teen’s eyes glazed over lost in dream.

_His Papa calls him his little Spark, his Mama kisses her Mighty Protector, his Grandfather is always happy to see his Helpful Healer or young Scholar, his Uncles wrestle, and tickle their little Prince and his Father ruffles his hair smiling down at his courageous Warrior._

_The villagers call him Pendragon and kneel at his feet._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teenager looked at Derek who looked five seconds away from tying him to the chair and calling everyone, Stiles’s first thought was where would Derek get the rope, his second thought was he was pretty sure the Werewolf had some in the trunk of his car. His third thought was why did Derek have rope in the trunk of his car, his fourth thought was that Derek looked closer and closer from getting said rope.

By the time lunch rolled around Stiles had decided he rather be interrogated over chicken tenders then having the misfortune of getting a heart attack when he entered his room after school, and was greeted by Mr. Creepy Alpha or equally Creepy Uncle, worse if it was both.

Not to mention ignoring Lydia was a bad idea.

“I have mixed feelings about the fact that you all think curly fires is all it takes for me to spill” Stiles said when a plate of said fries was slide in front of him, when he sat down with his lunch, “where did you get them anyway?” he then asked, reaching for them, pouting when they were taken away.

He looked at Lydia who merely raised a brow, with a sigh Stiles leaned back into his chair and told them about his dreams.

“They’re not like yours Lydia; I’m not seeing Jennifer “Stiles said, after he finished telling them.

“While that is good, there are still the headaches” Allison pointed out.

Stiles shrugged, having no answer for that.

“Well is there anything else?” Isaac asked.

Stile thought about the new teacher, and what happened in the classroom, then decided against. For all he knew it could be his lack of sleep making him become paranoid of their new teacher (then again considering what happened with Jennifer, maybe not so paranoid).

The group spent the rest of lunch discussing Stiles’s dreams until the bell rung. After school, there was Lacrosse practice which was mostly Couch yelling at them. By the time he arrived home his Dad had gone into work. Tired from both practice and lack of sleep the teen forced himself upstairs to his room, longing for his bed.

“Oh my god **_why_**!?”

Calming his racing heart Stiles glared at the Alpha that made himself at home on his bed.

“You have a key” Stiles said, once he knew he wasn’t going to die via heart attack, and saw his bedroom window opened “I should know, my Dad gave you one after he caught you sneaking in here via window the last time”

Stiles felt a bit giddy at the slight look of sheepishness on the older man’s face, and he found himself once again wishing he had been there that day to see that conversation.

“Scott told me about the dreams”

 _“I’m disowning both Scott and my Dad”_ the teenager thought as he moved over to the computer chair, “Yeah well” he then said, “ there’s nothing anyone can do about it, for now they’re just dreams, not even nightmares”

“Neither were Lydia’s at the beginning”

Stiles sighed, scratching the back of his head beating down the annoyance he was starting to feel, knowing it was no one’s fault that everyone was feeling worried considering everything that has happened, but it was going two weeks of little sleep and his patience was almost non-existence.

“Here”

Stiles blinked and barely had time to catch the vile that was thrown at him, it was small with a dark purple liquid in it, curious he looked up at Derek.

“From Deaton, says it should help you sleep” the Alpha said.

“Thanks” Stiles said.

Derek nodded before standing and heading for Stiles’s door.

“Derek”

Derek paused.

Stiles opened his mouth ready to tell the other about the new teacher and the strange feeling he got from the man (though why he decided to mention again he was going to be blame on lack of sleep), but then stopped (once again blaming lack of sleep).

“Stiles?”

The teenager looked at Derek who looked five seconds away from tying him to the chair and calling everyone, Stiles’s first thought was where would Derek get the rope, his second thought was he was pretty sure the Werewolf had some in the trunk of his car. His third thought was **_why_** did Derek have rope in the trunk of his car, his fourth thought was that Derek looked closer and closer to getting said rope.

“Never mind, it’s nothing” Stiles said.

“Stiles”

The teenager made a face at the slight growl, but reassured the Werewolf, “Really its fine, just lack of sleep finally getting to me, probably”

Derek stared at the teen, before nodding and leaving.

Stiles knew that wasn’t going to be the end.

***************

“So how was your first day of school?”

Leon rolled his eyes at the grinning man that had flopped down next to him on the sofa.

“Remains me why I never bothered with a Squire”

The man snickered.

“Oh shut up Gwaine,” Leon huffed, “and why couldn’t Lance do this again?”

“Because Lance is the favorite”

Both men leaned their heads back to look up (and up and up) at the other man that had entered the room.

“I thought I was the favorite” Gwaine whined.

“We only tell you that as not to hurt your feelings” said Leon as he stood up and headed to the kitchen to get a beer, when he came back he blocked the attempt of thief of his drink, “No, you’re still off limits after the last time”.

Gwaine pouting, the man turned pleading eyes to his other friend.

“Don’t even bother” said the man.

“Elyan, Percival and Leon are being mean to me!” Gwaine loudly cried.

“I don’t care!” came the response from upstairs.

Percival snickered.

“I should have gone with Lance” Gwaine mumbled, “he’s better company then you lot”

“You love us” Percival said.

“Lies, all lies”

“I found him”

Both Percival and Gwaine stopped their bickering and turned to the older man, who had yet to open his beer, instead was staring at it.

“You…you found him?” said Percival, voice tight.

“Are you sure?” Gwaine asked almost anxiously.

Leon nodded, “He was in my class” the man continued on, “he’s gotten so big”

There was silence before Gwaine shot off from the sofa and raced upstairs shouting, “Elyan! Elyan! Elyan! Leon found him! He found him!”

_**~.~** _

_He had to be very quiet, or else he will find him and that couldn’t happen. His gave a little gasp when footsteps echoed, coming closer to where he was hidden. Closer and closer they came, his heart pounding heavily in his chest, breath seemly stuck in his throat. Eyes widen when the footsteps stopped right in front of his hiding place, he waited and waited until finally the footsteps continued on._

_It was when the footsteps faded did he let out a sigh of relief, not sooner did he let it out did the drapes he was hiding behind get pulled back._

_“Found you!”_

_He squeals and makes a run for it._

_“Get back here!”_

_He runs down the hall, dodging servants who by now know better than to stand in his way, especially when one of his Knights were chasing him._

_“Gwaine, Percival, catch him!”_

_He gasps at the sight of the two Knights headed towards him, before ducking into another corridor, giggling at the cursing behind him. He is almost free when not watching where he’s going hits a wall._

_“And just where are you running off to?” says the wall._

_He looks up at a curious and amused Lancelot._

_“Hide me Lancelot, they’re coming!” he said before hiding himself inside the Knight’s long red cape._

_Lancelot raises a brow, smiling when familiar footsteps came running towards him._

_“L-L-Lancelot” Gwaine pants, “h-have y-you s-seen t-t-t—”_

_“No, I have not” says Lancelot just as his cape giggles._

_The other Knights give each other knowing looks, before moving closer to their fellow Knight._

_“He must have run off somewhere” says Elyan._

_“Or hidden himself” Leon suggests, smiling when Lancelot’s cape giggles again._

_“Or maybe,” says Gwaine, “he’s. Right. Here!”_

_Gwaine reaches and grabs the hidden one from underneath’s Lancelot’s cape._

_“Got ya!”_

_“Nooo” he squeals, laughing when he get tickles._

_The sounds echoing around the castle._


	3. Chapter 3

_As he grows, so does his magic and sense of curiosity, soon; he is more often than not found in a corner practicing new magic or reading a book (or three) than in training grounds with the other Knights. Much to his father’s exasperation, and his Papa and mother’s amusement._

_“I’m not surprised” his Grandfather would say, “he’s always been a curious child”_

It is soon obvious to Leon that his Prince is remembering, the tired eyes that followed him during class, or in the school halls were similar to his own and fellow Knights’ when they were starting to awaken. Unfortunately the awakening process is slow and took time, time they did not have. They needed their Prince to be ready. 

“Alright class” Leon said once the students had settled in, “today I’m going to assign you all a project”.

Most of the class groans as Leon goes over to the chalk broad and writes Mythology on it, he then picks up a round tin cookie can, in it was folded up papers, along with a signing sheet that he gives to the first student.

“On each paper is a Mythology, be it person, creature or place, write your subject and next to it your name on the paper that’s being passed around” the teacher continued, as he goes down the aisles pausing to let each student pick one of the papers, “you’ll research your pick and present it to the class, and please be creative”.

“I thought this was supposed to be a history class” one of the students mumbled to her friend.

“Mythology is history Ms. Hills, every country, every culture has a myth” said Leon, “to which ties and sometimes shape it’s future”.

Leon stops at Stiles who is staring blankly at his history book, the teacher clears his throat, the teen looks up at him, Leon holds out the tin and waits. Leon is so focused on the teen that he misses as some of his students look up from their paper and look at him, suspicions in their eyes. 

Slowly Stiles picks one, Leon gives a small smile and moves on, once done he goes back to the front, he places the tin down on the desk and waits for his students to finish writing down their subjects to speak again.

“Now the rules, rule number one, you can’t change your subject. There are exceptions, if you’re curious about what those expectations are come see me after school, rule number two. You must explain why the myth was created, for example, the Ancient Greeks believed the gods were responsible for many things; such as seasons changing or natural disasters because at that time there was no scientific explanation for them. Rule number three, you papers must be citied, finally rule number four and my personal favorite, no internet”

“What!?”

“Are you kidding me!”

“Is this some kind of punishment?!”

Leon listens to the protests for a moment before quieting the class.

“Like I said, no internet, just books; your eyes will thank you later in life”

Leon then goes behind his desk, and pulls out a stack of cards from one of the drawers, “Now, to give you a start you in the right direction, I’m giving you a business card to a little store that caters to Mythology and the Supernatural.  It’s not a cult, despite its appearance, so your parents can be rest assured. You’re allowed to borrow books, you’ll just need your school ID with you when you check out”

The rest of class is spent with Leon answering questions, and listening to his students try and convince to change his mind about the no Internet rule, when the bell rings the rule is still in place much to the students grumbling disappointment as they shuffled out of class….well almost all the students.

“Something you need Mr. Stilinski? Leon asked the student lingering the class, a far off look on his face.

Stiles jumps and blinks, he looks around his face shifts into confusion before his eyes lands on Leon, something that could almost be called recognition and longing flickered through the teen’s eyes; it’s there then gone again and replaced with such lost that it took all the man all he had not to pull the other in his arms and hold him tight.

“I—”

“Hey Stiles!”

Both Stiles and Leon look to the classroom doorway, its Scott, the young man stops short when he sees the teacher. Leon merely raises a brow at the look of suspicion he receives, and watches as Scott pulls the other teen out the classroom, once alone Leon pulls out his phone and texts Gwaine to be ready.

_As far as he could remember, his mother, grandfather, father; papa and uncles, have been his family. Always together, bickering, and teasing yet frightfully protective and possessive of each other.  There was a many of whispers that followed them on how such a relationship was not done._

_It’s only when his is older will he understands the bond of his family._


	4. Chapter 4

Small on the outside, bigger on the inside, and while any Sci-fi geek will grin at the pun; it was true in this case. The store, tucked away in the corner of Main Street, looked small and unassuming at a glance. However, upon entering, you’d find rows and rows of never ending shelves filled with book. New books, used books, and book so old that they looked like they’d crumble by glance alone. The walls were painted a calming blue with framed paintings of distance castles, grassy fields, and dense forest decorating the walls. Between the aisles are little nooks and corners were one can sit and read privately. At the front of the desk, you’d often find the owner. If his handsome face with brown hair tied back, bright brown eyes and flirty smile didn’t catch your attention, then his Irish accent most certainly well.

“Welcome”

Gwaine smiled at the pretty red haired teenage, the girl smiled back, though something about it was off. Next to her was another boy, tall and curly haired. Next to him, was another boy, not as tall as the other with brown hair, lanky and looking around the place with a curious but somewhat lost expression.

“I’m assuming you’re Leon’s students” Gwaine said.

The girls smile grew as she moved closer, the tall boy started to follow only to stop and turn to the other boy who had yet to move. A picture of a lake holding his attention, the tall boy tugged at his friend’s arm. The other boy blinked, smiled at the other’s worried gaze before going over to where the girl had been watching.

“Norse, Celtic and Arthurian” the girl said turning back to Gwaine.

“All the way in the back, along the wall” Gwaine said turning his attention to another student who had entered the store.

The three leave and Gwaine’s welcoming smile grew.

**_~.~_ **

Stiles is not sure **_how_** , but he got lost. One moment he is following behind Isaac, then he blinked and he’s alone in another section of the store. He doesn’t panic though, whether because he’s too tired to do so, or just a feeling; instead he looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just books and one in particular that had been placed on a podium like stand, completely normal; Stiles had learned, normal did not mean safe. Cautiously, he moved toward the stand, and found that the book looked more like a journal. Leather bond, worn and a little dusty.

It also looked very familiar.

_“What are you doing Papa?”_

_“Preserving memoires”_

_“Can I see?”_

_A chuckle, and fingers through his hair, “Not just yet”_

_He pouted and there is another chuckle._

“Stiles”

Stiles blinked, a familiar hand was wrapped around his wrist preventing his own hand from closing the last inches to the book –when had his hand started moving?-. Along his back is a hard and warm body.

“Does Lydia know you’re here?” Stiles asked, mouth dry.

There is a chuckle in his ear before a chin rested on his shoulder, the hand has yet to let go.

“If she did, I doubt I’d still be here” Peter smiled, “well, in one piece anyway”

“I’d support that” Stiles said, eyes still on the book.

“Of course you would” Peter hummed as he too looked at the book, nose flaring.

“…..Let go Peter”

Peter hummed again, this one more thoughtful, grip around the teen’s wrist tighten just so. Stiles made a annoyed sound and tugged, the grip got tighten, and Stiles felt…..not anger but something close to it with a hint of a needed desperation that if he was thinking rationally, was odd. There is an intake of breath then an arm goes around his waist and he’s pulled away.

“Peter!”

“What’s so special about that book Stiles?”

“Let go!”

“Not until I get an answer”

“Didn’t I say let go? I will scream, and then Lydia will come and kill you…again”

“She may do so, after I find out why you want that book so much”

“I don’t, and why do you care anyway?”

“Call it curiosity”

“Let me go”

“Stiles.”

“Peter.”

Under that sarcasm he often found amusing, there is something close to hysterical, the boy’s scent going sharper than before. Peter kept his arm around the waist and just as he debated dragging the boy away kicking and screaming out the store, Stiles finally had enough as he jabbed his elbow into him, it didn’t hurt, and he didn’t let go; but it surprised him.

“Let go, it’s **_mine_**!”

It’s took a surprisingly amount of effort to grab Stiles’s flailing arms and spin him around until the teen was facing him, Stiles still struggled; above lights flickered, the books on the shelves shook; and a scent crackled in the air. Eyes narrowing, Peter pressed the teen up against the one of the book case. “Stiles!” he growled, eyes glowing.

Startled, Stiles went still, eyes wide and lost.

The Wolf didn’t like it.

“Stiles” Peter said again, something like softness in his tone.

Stiles flickered over his face, then everywhere else before back to Peter, the lost look slowly fading until there was nothing but confusion and fear. Peter rumbled and pressed close. Stiles, against his better judgment, slumped against him. Peter, was **_never_** safe, for all that he knew the Werewolf liked him; Stiles always remained cautious around him. However, he couldn’t find it in him to be even that. Something, that Peter was well aware of, if the way he went still, a surprised air around him; before he pressed closer.

“Found what you’re looking for?”

Peter turned his head, there was the owner. And while the man was smiling, there was a coldness in his eyes that made Peter bristle.

“Afraid not” Peter then said with a smile that was all teeth, as his moved his body to hide Stiles from the man’s sight as much as possible, “we’ll look else were”

“A pity” The owner was still smiling.

Peter grabbed Stiles hand, and lead him out, all his senses on the man who watched them. Relaxing only when they finally arrive and enter Derek’s loft. Meanwhile, back at the store, Gwaine took out his phone and made a call.

“Leon, it didn’t work, got interrupted by a wolf. Elyan was right, as usual. What do you want to do?.....You sure? Yeah, you’re right, we don’t have much time left.”

**_~.~_ **

_It started with whispers, that grew into rumors._

_Then **she** came._

_Confirming that the rumors were true, that all they knew and loved was in danger. The fear in her eyes, told them all, that unlike all those times before; it wasn’t a lie._

_So they prepared._

_Being prepared was not enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
